The present invention relates to a drive control mechanism for a toy which is capable of controlling the operation of a spring drive mechanism by putting a placing body, including a permanent magnet, on and off an operation member provided with the spring drive mechanism.
A permanent magnet has often been used as a part of the connecting mechanism or the driving mechanism for a toy. It has been known to directly move one or more members, each having a permanent magnet, by using the attracting and repelling force of two permanent magnets, or to associate a first permanent magnet with a driving mechanism so as to indirectly operate a member including a second permanent magnet which is attracted to the first permanent magnet through a partition interposed between the two permanent magnets.